Korege Dmarnik
Kore acts as both Osaka's only Janitor. She also serves as the Substitute teacher for all classes whenever one teacher can't make it, and the School Lunch Lady, making all the food to be passed out to Students for the lunch period. She's fully prepared to clean up any mess and take out any piece of trash, both metaphorical and literal. Appearance: Kore has a somewhat androgynous appearance, short black neck length hair hanging down with a boyish face and green eyes. Overall, most of Kore's appearance could be described as "bland" with how ambiguous she looks. She wears a typical Janitor's uniform, a dark-blue jumpsuit with a brown utility belt around her waist, several cleaning supplies hanging off of it. She wears a matching hat that covers most of her face, further adding to the ambiguity of her identity. Underneath the uniform, she's actually surprisingly muscular, and much more female than people think. Occasionally, she'll wear her old maid uniform, though this is only for those special moments when formal appearances are needed. Surprisingly still looks quite androgynous with it on. Personality: The biggest factor of Kore is how lazy she is, preferring to sleep all day rather than do any actually work. However, she needs to work to make a living, so she begrudgingly cleans up the school's shit. She dislikes most of it, but knows she has to do it, as no one else can do her job...a bit of a chuunibyou in that regard, often putting her life in a melodramatic spotlight. In an example, she often refers to herself as the Janitor Osaka needs, but not the one it deserves. When Kore tries, however, she goes hard. She can clean up just about any mess, and take out any piece of trash if she puts her mind to it enough. She doesn't get like this often nowadays, most of daily Osaka life having drained her of her past motivation. Typically though, this can happen in two ways. One, get her angry enough, which might entail taking her food, or motivate her enough, which might entail giving her food. Either that, or give her a big enough challenge that it sparks up her past self. Backstory: Kore is extremely old for a human, and should by all means be dead at this point due to old age. She isn't special, she doesn't hold any type of peculiar blood in her veins. 100% human in all accounts. So, the question is, how has she managed to live for so long? It all begins back to when she was born, the year 1696. Not a special year by any means. She was born into service at a young age, walking as a maid as her mother did for the family taking care of them. She was born with her Ability of Wax on, Wax off, not using it for any combat capabilities but rather to clean things up quickly. It wasn't a particularly difficult lifestyle, and it taught her quite a bit. At around the age of 24, she was asked to prepare a dish. Having done so in the past, she didn't find this particularly difficult. However, the dish striked her as odd. It looked the same as any other seafood dish, just plain fish, but the smell and texture looked more exotic than anything she'd ever seen before. Not being able to help herself, she took a bite, and then another, and then another, and then another. Quickly, all the of dish was gone, and to cover her tracks, she made a seafood dish that looked identical to the one she'd eaten. The taste wasn't the same, that's for sure, but no one else but her had tasted it in the first place to know that. As the years continued to fly by, she noticed something odd. Every time she looked in the mirror, she looked the age. No wrinkles, no gray-hairs, no nothing. Unlike the other maids she's worked with for most of her life. If anything, she grew stronger and springier compared to how they grew frailer and weaker. She didn't understand it, but her caretaker did. He accused her of eating the magical mermaid flesh dish that was supposed to give him eternal life, and accused her of murder for leaving him in his current state. He rambled on how everything was lost, how it was the only dish of its kind, taking years to get right as the ingredients and preparation could never be replicated now with everything now lost. In rage, he ran her out of the house after that, leaving her on the streets with only her uniform. Not knowing what to do, she did the only thing she knew how to do. Offer to clean things. She moved from location to location, often having to leave prematurely before the secret of her never-aging was found out by her host family. Family after family, each one that accepted her was odder and odder, giving her even more bizarre tasks. These include warding off a horde of dangerous Ghouls plaguing a mansion, to rid a daughter of a powerful Lich that promised to come for her life, to stopping a train in its track and jumping off it into a pile of oddly placed pillows, to even defeating a dragon with one armed tied behind her back. These crazy tasks continued to be piled on her job as a maid as she moved from family to family, eventually leaving a name for herself wherever she progressed. The Cleansing God. With such a name for herself, she got a letter while sweeping up her latest caretakers steps in the year 1941. Reading its contents, she learned she apparently was getting an invitation from a Headmaster in Japan to personally meet him for a school he was building. Just about reaching the time where she would leave her current family, she decided to accept it and went. She arrived in Japan, having a brief meeting with the Headmaster on the matter, and was then assigned the one and only Janitor to keep Osaka's hallways clean and safe for everyone. More than 200 years late, Kore is one of the only staff-members to have been at the School since the very beginning, besides the Headmaster himself. After 200 years of the same thing, she's lost much of her previous self, the excitement and fulfillment of her past life not living up to how she is now. At least the pay's nice... Abilities: Wax on, Wax Off Kore's ability, Wax on, Wax off, is a rather odd one. To put it simply, she can displace anything she moves in front of from the physical plane, and then place it back in another location. This, however, only extends to non-living beings and forces, save herself. In the past, she'd use this to clean up large messes and then place them all in the trash can in front of her, though later on in life she learned combat applications for it. I.e. taking the fire spat out her from a dragon and displacing it, and then placing it back in front of the dragon's eye with another movement. Additionally, besides objects and attacks such as streams of fire or magical blasts, she can displace force aimed at herself. Such as if someone threw a punch at her, she could displace the force so some of its gone. She can only displace 80% of the force aimed at her, the other 20% still dealing damage. With it though, she often lets multiple swings be swung at her, and then letting out the stacked up force with a punch of her own, combined with her own abnormal strength. Any effects from anything she displaces stays there as well, so if a punch held the power to freeze something, the same effect would apply when she uses Wax Off. Perhaps the oddest effect of her ability however is how she can displace herself from the physical plane, ignoring any and all effects while doing so. Of course, she can't interact with anything while outside it, but by using Wax Off she can let certain parts of her body to appear and knock around an opponent. She can stay outside the Physical plane for about a minute before her body begins deteriorating, as the strain starts to get to her. She still is human after all. If she truly went past her limit, she could last a total of 3 minutes before needing intense rest. She can stack up about 25 of anything with Wax On before needing to let it out with Wax Off, something which is more than enough for her. In the case of Displacing herself, in the past, she rarely did this, as it took too much out of her, but having nothing better to do, she's practiced it in Osaka, and now she can freely pop in and out with ease, so long as she stays within her one minute limit. Each second she's inside stacks up to the full minute, only resetting every 10 minutes. Since she doesn't fight much, save for cleaning up messes, she mainly uses it mundanely to pop in and out to intimidate students. She prefers to using the basic of Wax On, Wax Off to simply displace other things and use them against opponents, or clean up any mess. Equipment: Nothing really special about her equipment save that she's kept it since moving to her first host family, and that they're remarkably sturdy. Even being able to take a hit from a Dragon without so much as a splinter. This equipment includes A: - Mop: A simple mop that happens to be her favorite of all her cleaning supplies, working very well with displacing things with Wax On, then letting them back out with Wax Off. Happens to be incredibly absorbent as well. - Plunger: A trusty plunger that can unclog any toilet, and shame just about any person by using it against them. Serves well to displace specific patches with Wax On, using it as a rapier of sorts. Smells surprisingly nice from a distance, but up close smells as used as its age implies. - Broom: A tad stiffer compared to the Mop, using it for gritter things and the such. Packs a nastier punch as well, its bristles being particularly annoying. Especially with their age. Used as an AOE with Wax Off, usually. - Sponges: More for movement then actual attack, using them as skates to clean up messes or move around the battlefield easier. Typically have soap or wax added to them, depends on the occasion. - Rag: Looks as old as it feels, meaning to say centuries. Used for the classic wipe whenever that is a must, or sometimes just a good ol' fashioned whip to knock some sense into people. Is quite long for a rag, resembling more a towel with its length. She prefers it that way. - Hand-Duster: For those occasions when a good dusting is needed. Actually looks quite pristine compared to her other equipment, due to her how she takes care of it more compared to her other gear. Makes surprisingly good use in combat by waving it by an enemies nose, having them sneeze and become temporarily distracted. Trivia: * There are several rumors of Kore's feats throughout Osaka, some of them extravagant tales on how she's the one responsible for the leaning tower of Pisa, dropkicking it so hard it began its lean, or how the reason no one's found Atlantis yet is because she destroyed it. A more popular one is how she's responsible for every crater on the moon, being the impact of enemies she's thrown up there. * Kore is actually considered a meme throughout Osaka, it's most popular one in fact. Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Female Category:Teacher Category:Accepted Character Category:Character Category:Arcane Category:Human